Zecora/Gallery
Season one Bridle Gossip Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|This zebra is shrouded in mystery. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|Zecora lowers her hood. Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Zecora turns around to see Apple Bloom following her. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|Zecora's evil laugh, courtesy of Twilight's nightmare. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png|Zecora coming out with the ingredient Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png|Adding an ingredient for the brew. Zecora chanting S1E09.png|Ooh! Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png|Testing the brew. The Stew is ready S1E09.png|Looks like it's ready. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|I just have this sinister look even when I am planning to help the ponies. Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Reacting to Rainbow Dash's destructive flying. Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|I don't think that's going to work, Applejack. Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Rainbow just destroyed something else. Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png|Knocking the brew over. Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png|The brew is ruined! Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|My potion! Close up of Zecora S1E09.png|Dramatic close-up. Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Now look what you've done. You made Zecora angry. Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png|Zecora observing Pinkie's tongue problem. Zecora with a grin in her face S1E09.png|Zecora. Zecora Laughs S1E09.png Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png|Zecora shows Twilight a book Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png|"Dees baath iz lochoorioos!" Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png|Apple Bloom helps her new friend. Swarm of the Century Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|My time of Zen. Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight Sparkle is desperate for help. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|"Have you gone mad!?" Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Is that a Parasprite!? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|Do I have something on my face? Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|A Parasprite before my eyes? Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"You're doomed." Season two Luna Eclipsed Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|A costume for Nightmare Night. Zecora being scary S2E04.jpg|Zecora telling the tale of Nightmare Moon. S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Zecora telling story.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts.png S2E04 Zecora coming out from smoke.png S2E04 Zecora and green dust.png S2E04 Zecora looking down.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Zecora talking to Pipsqueak.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts 2.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png|Twilight and Zecora Zecora Running S2E4.png|Running away from Luna S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." S2E04 Zecora 'not over yet'.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." S2E04 Zecora 'might let us live'.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." S2E04 Mayor talking.png S2E04 Zecora and ponies in the wind.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom Tooth 1 S2E6.png Zecora 1 S2E6.png Zecora 2 S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora 'come with me'.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora In House S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora 'must be patient'.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Watch out! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png|This isn't your talent, Apple Bloom. Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora getting the ladle.png|"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait." Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'to fix'.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora talking.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." S2E06 Zecora 'guess I should'.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png S2E06 Zecora talking 2.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." S2E06 Zecora looking at Apple Bloom.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." S2E06 Zecora talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" S2E06 Apple Bloom about to run away.png|She must be hiding something. S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth." Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png|You got the Seeds of Truth! Equip them on the screen by pressing B and plant them in soft soil. Tell a truth to make 'em grow!! S2E06 Zecora talking 4.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." S2E06 Zecora 'true and pure'.png|"...true and pure." Stern Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora.png S2E06 Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom'.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." S2E06 Zecora 'always welcome'.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Secret of My Excess Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png|Zecora gives a dragon his check-up. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png|Spike slaps Twilight, Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png|"Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora Powder S2e10.png|All you got to do is add a pinch of powder. Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png|Look into my cauldron. Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png|The terror of dragons' greed. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png|Not amused. Twilight hear that S2E10.png|How can Zecora not hear Spike jacking of all her belongings. Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Zecora's stuff is gone. A Friend in Deed Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png|"Happy day after your birthday, Zecora!" Zecora S2E18.png|"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" Season three Magic Duel Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora 'it's an abuse of power! ' S3E05.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUp.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk3.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCuteSmile.PNG S3E5_ZercoreFluttershy.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTwilightHut.PNG S3E5_ZercoraTwilight.PNG|Look at that, BATTLE STANCE. S3E5_ZercoraTwilightNecklace.PNG|-W- S3E5_ZercoraTwilightWalkaway.PNG|Twilight Dear,let us leave. I am annoyed with her Self-conceit. S3E5_ZercoraTwilightTrixie.PNG Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png Miscellaneous Shaman.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Zecora, then called "Shaman" Zecora In Cloak And Poison Joke.png|Original art of Zecora from the online Flash game ''Discover the Difference''. Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg|Zecora toy prototype seen at 2012 New York Toy Fair SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-005 1342042694.jpg|Zecora toy seen at 2012 San Diego Comic Con SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-024 1342044230.jpg|Back of Zecora toy package Category:Character gallery pages